


Кинктобер 2018

by passionario



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Beads, Deepthroating, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Lan Xichen is asexual, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, feelings with porn, fem!Himuro - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: С опозданием на 2+ недели я всё-таки села писать кинктобер. Возможно, я даже напишу что-то ещё. Возможно, нет. Возможно, это будет через три года.





	1. Day 1. Deepthroating (Magi)

**Author's Note:**

> Magi; Дракон/Синбад, где-то после окончания войны с Барбароссой и основания второй Синдрии.

У Синбада тяжёлые волосы. Не тяжелее короны, думает Дракон, наблюдая, как блестят браслеты на руках Синбада, когда он поднимает их, чтобы снять золотой обруч. Обруч, серьги, браслеты, броши — золото должно пригибать Синбада к земле, но он держит спину так ровно, словно оно не весят ничего.

Самая тяжёлая ноша Синбада — затаённая внутри него горечь. Она выпрямляет его позвоночник, тянет плечи назад. Дракон проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Синбада и приподнимает его голову за подбородок. Тот улыбается и тянет с плеча тунику. Когда Синбад выступает из своих королевских одежд, перед Драконом оказывается обычный юноша. Его тело покрыто шрамами, которым Дракон отчаянно завидует; мягкой загорелой коже, навсегда солёной после странствий; губам, которые всё ещё можно целовать.

То, как легко Синбад опускается на колени, заставляет сердце Дракона сжаться, но не от боли или жалости — от предвкушения и того, что, наверное, можно назвать любовью. Он не знает, как выразить своё чувство: это и преданность, и желание обладать, благодарность и стыд. Дракон готов отдать всё, что у него есть, но никогда не сможет отдать больше, чем ему даёт сам Синбад.

Неторопливо Синбад развязывает пояс Дракона; ткань падает, и вот уже они оба — не король и его генерал, а два юноши. Иногда сложно помнить, что им всего восемнадцать; совсем просто помнить, что им всего восемнадцать, когда Синбад говорит:

— Не думай, — и это единственное, в чём он может указывать здесь. Здесь у него нет власти; она вся в золотом обруче, браслетах и серьгах, в печатях на его мечах и кинжалах. Здесь и сейчас обнажённый Синбад прижимается губами к бедру Дракона и смотрит на него из-под ресниц.

Руки Синбада натёрты от долгих упражнений с мечом, от управления кораблём и от смерти. Но когда он гладит член Дракона, его пальцы мягкие. Синбад целует Дракона — снова в бедро, над тазовой костью. Он едва достаёт, поднимается с пола и садится на корточки; распущенные волосы стекают по плечам, мешают, и Синбад откидывает их за спину. Это бесполезно, они оба это знают, но так Дракону лучше видно. Поза у Синбада неудобная, унизительная в своей нелепости; Дракон чувствует, как нарастает возбуждение. Губы Синбада влажные от слюны и очень тёплые, а пальцы на члене ласковые и лёгкие. В своём новом теле Дракон так легко мёрзнет, но, чем ближе он к Синбаду, тем дальше отступает холод. Подхватив прядь волос, Дракон отходит назад, тянет Синбада за собой. Тот послушно ползёт следом, ни тени сомнения или возмущения на лице. В нём тот же голод, что у Дракона, и ещё покорность, и жадность.

Дракон садится на кровать, широко раздвигает ноги, и Синбад устраивается между его бёдер. Прядь выскальзывает из руки Дракона, и Синбад перекручивает волосы в жгут, откидывает назад. Его шея кажется такой беззащитной, когда он запрокидывает голову. Дракон думает, что мог бы вырвать ему горло без особых усилий. Он уже убивал так, клыками и когтями; но он никогда не причинить вреда Синбаду.

Мягкие руки снова оказываются на члене Дракона. Синбад трогает его, положив голову Дракону на бедро. Дыхание у него горячее и пахнет фруктовым вином, которое они пили за ужином. Дракон не может отвести взгляд: длинные пальцы с бледными полосками от колец раз за разом пытаются обхватить член, ещё не вставший полностью, но это невозможно. Слившись с сосудом, Дракон стал больше почти в два раза и покрылся чешуей. Хотя бы на животе его кожа достаточно мягкая — здесь нет чешуек, и на члене тоже.

Потом Синбад садится прямо, берёт член обеими руками — только так он может полностью обхватить его — и направляет себе в рот. Он раскрывает губы как может широко, и Дракон завороженно наблюдает, как Синбад заглатывает его почти до середины. В уголках глаз выступают слёзы, и Дракон осторожно, чтобы не поранить когтями, стирает их. Трогает щёки, уголки губ, растянутые вокруг его члена. Синбад сглатывает, сжимает Дракона горлом, и тот кладёт руку Синбаду на затылок, не даёт отстраниться и успокаивающе поглаживает. Во рту Синбада так горячо, так хорошо и тесно.

Постепенно Синбад расслабляется, и тогда Дракон давит ему на затылок. Синбад берёт его член глубже, и он всё время стонет, обхватывает руками там, где не может обхватить губами, гладит пальцами. Какое-то время Дракон держит его так, наслаждаясь тем, как содрогается вокруг него Синбад, как пульсирует всё его тело, принимая. Когда Синбад уже еле дышит, тщетно пытаясь сморгнуть слёзы, Дракон убирает ладонь. Он придерживает Синбада за подбородок, когда тот выпускает член изо рта, мучительно медленно, почти неохотно. По подбородку течёт слюна, щёки покрасневшие и мокрые, а губы опухшие и невозможно яркие; между сжатых бёдер лежит обмякший член, и Синбад рассеянно касается его, пачкая ладонь своим семенем. Такой, тихий и разгоряченный, с хриплым дыханием он возбуждает ещё больше, но Дракон осторожно утирает ему лицо краем простыни. Синбад прижимается щекой к его животу, и Дракон гладит его плечи, трёт между лопаток.

Проходят неясные мгновения разделённого жара. Они слушают друг друга и далёкий шум океана. Когда дыхание Синбада выравнивается, он вновь смыкает губы на члене Дракона. На этот раз он не берёт его так глубоко, просто сосёт и лижет, помогая себе руками. То и дело он поднимает взгляд и пристально смотрит в лицо Дракона, пытается улыбнуться вокруг члена, толкаясь языком в щель, изводя тем самым Дракона, заставляя сжать волосы в кулаке и потянуть на себя. Дракон выпускает волосы Синбада, их слишком много, неудобно, и снова давит на затылок, удерживая на месте, толкается глубже. Так хорошо, так плохо, что Дракон с трудом контролирует себя. Словно со стороны он слышит собственное рычание и чувствует стоны Синбада, как тот цепляется за его бёдра, придвигаясь ближе. И тогда Дракон наконец отпускает себя.

Синбад глотает, что может, а потом высвобождается; у него изо рта течёт, и он беспрестанно облизывает губы, не сводя взгляда с по-прежнему возбуждённого члена Дракона. Тот сжимает его в кулаке и начинает быстро двигать рукой. Остатки семени выплёскиваются на лицо Синбада, на плечи и грудь, смешиваясь с его собственным семенем.

Только сейчас Дракон замечает, что в левом углу рта у Синбада трещинка. Он наклоняется и слизывает выступившие капли крови вместе с семенем.

Время теряет значение. Дракон отсчитывает его по хриплому дыханию Синбада, нежно наматывая на руку пряди и пропуская их через пальцы.

— Бассейн, наверное, уже наполнился свежей водой, — наконец, говорит Синбад. Он забирается к Дракону на колени, обнимает руками и ногами, и тот несёт его в купальни.


	2. Day 11. Object Insertion (MDZS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MDZS; Лань Сычжуй/Цзинь Лин/Лань Цзинъи. ER, сколько-нибудь от канона и драббла на 22 день.

Из резной шкатулки Лань Цзинъи достал нитку с крупными нефритовыми бусинами, заканчивавшуюся маленьким серебрянным колокольчиком. Когда Лань Цзинъи встряхнул её, колокольчик тихо зазвенел.    
— Дай мне масло, — велел он, и Цзинь Лин послушно протянул маленький флакон, недоумевая, зачем им сейчас бусы. Это же не магический ритуал… Лань Сычжуй сказал, что у них сюрприз, и вот они опять оказались в комнате, полуголые и разгорячённые. Губы у Цзинь Лина горели от поцелуев, а руки путались в разметавшихся по простыне волосах Лань Сычжуя, точно тот пленил его магической сетью.    
В отличие от них с Лань Цзинъи Лань Сычжуй, лежавший между ними, уже был полностью обнажён, и от следов на его теле у Цзинь Лина только сильнее краснели щёки. Часть из них оставил он сам, в те моменты, когда поддавался на безумие этих двоих окончательно. 

Лань Цзинъи перекатывал в скользких от масла руках бусы, точно ждал чего-то. В тишине комнаты было слышно только звон колокольчика и их дыхание. 

— Думаю, всё, — заявил вдруг Лань Цзинъи, и Лань Сычжуй, согнув ноги в коленях, широко развёл их в стороны.    
Цзинь Лин замер, не зная, чего ждать, и невольно подался вперёд, удивлённо открыв рот, когда Лань Цзинъи оттянул ягодицу Лань Сычжуя и втолкнул в него первую бусину. 

— Тебе, наверное, плохо видно, — Лань Сычжуй мягко улыбался, чуть нахмурив брови. Подняв руку, он погладил Цзинь Лина по щеке, а потом поднял голову с его колен. — Наклонись ближе.    
— Давай, а не то пропустишь всё веселье, — усмехнулся Лань Цзинъи.

Внезапно он потянул Цзинь Лина на себя. Тот неловко упал вперёд на четвереньки, нависнув над Лань Сычжуем. Его лицо оказалось точно между его разведённых коленей. Так близко Цзинь Лин видел разводы на гладком нефрите и мелкую резьбу на колокольчике, а потом Лань Цзинъи надавил на следущую бусину, вталкивая её, и Цзинь Лин сглотнул, набллюдая, как мышцы растягиваются вокруг бусины, а потом смыкаются обратно. 

Всего бусин было семь, каждая шириной чуть меньше фаланги мизинца. 

Одновременно с тем, как Лань Цзинъи втолкнул следующую бусину, Цзинь Лин почувствовал, как его пояс развязывают, и вот уже тёплые губы коснулись его члена. Лань Сычжуй не брал его в рот, просто касался губами и языком, гладил пальцами, слишком легко, почти невесомо, а Лань Цзинъи вталкивал в него один за другим нефритовые бусины до тех пока, пока снаружи не остался лишь колокольчик, на время замолчавший.  

Вместе со звоном замерли и они сами; потом одна ладонь Лань Цзинъи легла на член Лань Сычжуя, а пальцы второй скользнули в его тело, к бусинам, и Лань Сычжуй дёрнулся, выгибаясь навстречу. Звон колокольчика вернулся, громкий и непристойный, и Лань Сычжуй вдруг подтянул к себе Цзинь Лина и взял его член в рот, точно пытаясь заглушить стоны — и они становились вибрацией в теле Цзинь Лина, от которой разъезжались колени и слабели руки. Он с трудом удерживал себя, когда влажные пальцы сжали его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову — Лань Цзинъи улыбнулся ему и поцеловал, а потом надавил на затылок. В губы упёрлась скользкая от смазки головка члена Лань Сычжуя, и Цзинь Лин послушно открыл рот. Он подумал, как они выглядят со стороны — наверняка хуже, чем иные похабные гравюры в книжках, которые пользовались популярностью среди молодых учеников. 

Очередной стон Лань Сычжуя отозвался в его теле дрожью, а в следующий момент Лань Цзинъи резко потянул за колокольчик, вытаскивая бусины. Они выскакивали одна за другой, пока рот Цзинь Лина наполняло тёплое семя. Казалось, кокольчик звенит всё громче и громче, заглушая тот непотребный звук, с которым бусины выходили из тела Лань Сычжуя.

После Цзинь Лин осторожно отстранился и лёг рядом с Лань Сычжуем, лицом к нему. Его потряхивало — не столько от возбуждения, сколько от пережитого опыта. 

Потом спины Лань Сычжуя обнял Лань Цзинъи и, судя по тихому вздоху, вошёл в него, начав медленно двигаться.    
— А-Лин, — выдохнул Лань Сычжуй, смыкая пальцы на его члене и начиная двигать рукой. Цзинь Лин знал, что ему не нужен ответ, и оттого просто улыбнулся. — А-Лин, — повторил Лань Сычжуй уже чуть громче и вскринул от неожиданно резкого движения Лань Цзинъи. Тот поцеловал его в щёку и прошептал “Извини”, снова возвразщаясь к неспешному ритму. 

Лицо Лань Сычжуя, раскрасневшееся и счастливое, сияло. Контраст невероятной нежности и бесстыдства в нём каждый раз словно выбивал у Цзинь Лина землю из-под ног. Он закрыл глаза и поцеловал его, просто чтобы не видеть этих ласковых глаз и припухших губ, ещё недавно растянутых вокруг его члена. 

После, утолив первую жажбу близости, они лежали, обнимая Лань Сычжуя с двух сторон, и Цзинь Лин подумал — как так вышло, что они любят его, что он им нужен? Что они захотели его, когда у них уже были они сами? 

— А-Лин, — позвал Лань Сычжуй, и на этот раз Цзинь Лин кивнул и сплёл их пальцы. — А-Лин, ты слишком много думаешь, — укорил его Лань Сычжуй.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравился наш сюрприз, — добавил Лань Цзинъи. — Вообще я надеялся, что после него наша принцесса не сможет думать, — продолжил он, и его счастливый смех напомнил звон колокольчика. — Можешь забрать бусы с собой до следующей встречи.

Если Лань Сычжуй был точно тёплый солнечный свет, то Лань Цзинъи — как ветер, что разбивает гладкую поверхность воды. 

Цзинь Линь спрятал лицо на плече у Лань Сычжуя, пряча улыбку.


	3. Day 13. Distant/Distracted Sex (MDZS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Dao Zu Shi; Не Минцзюэ/Цзян Чэн + Лань Сичэнь; к названию немного сомнофилии. Таймлайн где-то во время "Выстрела в солнце".  
> Лань Сичэнь асексуал, deal with it.

Донесение Лань Сичэнь получил, едва на небе зажглись звёзды. Луна, круглая и очень близкая, освещала лагерь ярче костров. Пока он шёл к палатке Не Минцзюэ, солдаты и заклинатели, склоняясь в поклонах, расступались перед ним точно волны. Лань Сичэнь был главой искалеченного ордена, но они уважали его даже больше прежнего. Страдания вызывают уважение большее, чем заслуги, разве это не печально?

— Старший брат, у меня хорошие новости, — Лань Сичэнь скользнул за полог палатки.

Не Минцзюэ пил вино прямо из кувшина, разглядывая карту, окружённую десятком свечей. Его волосы, обычно собранные в высокий хвост, сейчас свободно рассыпались по плечам, а из одежды он накинул лишь верхнее платье.

В углу на низкой походной кровати спал Цзян Чэн, до пояса укрытый плащом.

— Какие? — отрывисто спросил Не Минцзюэ.  

Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся и подошёл к столу, переставил несколько фигурок.

— Мы отбили ещё две крепости, почти без потерь.

— Хорошо.

Лань Сичэнь вложил свиток в протянутую ладонь. Второй рукой Не Минцзюэ перехватил его за запястье и поцеловал с тыльной стороны, после чего развернул донесение и погрузился в чтение. Отпечаток его губ остался на коже печатью, защитным заклинанием. Так он словно говорил: пока ты здесь, я всегда увижу тебя.

Неспешно Лань Сичэнь снял верхнее облачение и собрал волосы, а после налил себе воды и подошёл к Не Минцзюэ. Тот, не глядя, обнял его за плечи. От движения платье сперва соскользнуло с одного плеча, а после и вовсе упало на пол. Теперь Лань Сичэнь чувствовал его тепло всем телом.

— Мальчишка Цзян Чэна хорош, — задумчиво проговорил Не Минцзюэ. — В таких сражениях мало чести, но против этих псов и чести жалко.

Лань Сичэнь оглянулся на Цзян Чэна, по-прежнему дремавшего. Он не знал, что привело его сюда сегодня и была ли иная причина, кроме обычных боли и одиночества. Смотреть на него, разбитого и злого, было почти больно, но сейчас черты его лица разгладились, вернув того юношу, который год прожил в Облачных Глубинах.

— Сыграй мне, Лань Хуань, — попросил Не Минцзюэ.

— Конечно, — кивнул Лань Сичэнь.

Пока он играл, Не Минцзюэ неторопливо развёл огонь в жаровне и сел напротив. Лань Сичэнь любил видеть его таким — спокойным и расслабленным, с лёгкой улыбкой, которую он редко показывал даже ему.

Когда мелодия закончилась, задержавшись на несколько мгновений в воздухе, точно брызги воды, Не Минцзюэ отошёл к столу за кувшином вина. Лань Сичэнь только тихо вздохнул, заметив, что он снова возбуждён. Удивительно, но физическое возбуждение редко затуманивало разум Не Минцзюэ — даже наоборот, он был сосредоточен и рассудочен.

Пересев на кровать, Лань Сичэнь положил голову Цзян Чэна себе на колени и отвёл с лица влажные от пота волосы, утёр его влажной тканью. К сожалению, Не Минцзюэ не отличался заботой к своим любовникам.

— Если освободить крепость к западу от этих двух, можно будет передвинуть лагерь. — Не Минцзюэ собрал волосы и подошёл к ним, устроился в изножье кровати с бутылочкой масла. Он согнул одну ногу Цзян Чэна и попросил: — Поддержи его, Лань Хуань.

Говорить вот так — о сражениях и отступлениях, пока Не Минцзюэ удовлетворял свои потребности, — уже вошло у них в привычку. Быстро подготовив Цзян Чэна, по-видимому до сих пор растянутого после их предыдущего соития, Не Минцзюэ смазал свой член, закинул его ногу себе на плечо и вошёл в податливое расслабленное тело. Цзян Чэн слабо застонал, его ресницы задрожали, но он пока не проснулся. В душе Лань Сичэня жалость мешалась и изумлением, но он просто осторожно распустил волосы Цзян Чэна, и без того растрёпанные, и положил ладонь ему на лоб, не отрывая взгляда от Не Минцзюэ.

Лань Сичэнь носил титул самого красивого заклинателя своего поколения, но он находил своего названного брата не менее прекрасным. Красота Не Минцзюэ была другой: холодной и злой, лишённой всякой теплоты. Но внутри него самого всегда бушевало негасимое яростное пламя, и этот контраст завораживал.

Не Минцзюэ двигался неторопливо, не сбиваясь с ритма, и продолжал рассуждать о том, какие действия хочет предпринять дальше.

— Старший брат, — перебил его Лань Сичэнь, когда Цзян Чэн застонал громче и всхлипнул, дёрнувшись. В уголках его глаз собирались слёзы, и Лань Сичэнь склонился, сцеловывая их. — Он устал, — Лань Сичэнь снова погладил Цзян Цэна тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, и тот прижался к его руке, точно беспомощный котёнок.

— Всё хорошо, — запротестовал Цзян Чэн; его голос был тихим и хриплым, как будто он много кричал.

— Не надо, — укорил Лань Сичэнь.

Цзян Чэн упорно потянулся к своему едва ли возбуждённому члену, но Лань Сичэнь перехватил его руку и пристально посмотрел на Не Минцзюэ. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но он вышел из Цзян Чэна и отпустил его ногу — Цзян Чэн приподнял голову, зачарованно уставившись на его блестящий от масла член. Лань Сичэнь видел, что, несмотря на всю усталость, он хотел этого, и потому помог сесть и устроиться перед Не Минцзюэ на коленях. Он удерживал Цзян Чэна за плечи и отводил от лица волосы, пока Не Минцзюэ трахал его рот. В его движениях равнодушие сочеталось с желанием, точно Цзян Чэн был для него сейчас не более чем купленным за деньги мальчиком — тем удивительнее, ведь за пределами этой палатки он ценил его способности.

— Лань Хуань, — предупредил Не Минцзюэ. Цзян Чэн слабо застонал вокруг члена, когда Не Минцзюэ сжал его волосы в кулаке. По его щекам снова текли слёзы. — Отпусти его и отодвинься.

Лань Сичэнь осторожно отпустил Цзян Чэна, оставляя его практически висеть в руках Не Минцзюэ. Колени Цзян Чэна разъезжались по кровати, на бёдрах блестело масло. Не Минцзюэ потянул Цзян Чэна за волосы, заставляя выпустить член изо рта, и кончил ему на лицо. Цзян Чэн облизнулся, собирая языком капли семени, и безвольно рухнул на кровать, стоило Не Минцзюэ отпустить его волосы.

Вздохнув, Лань Сичэнь отошёл за тазом и чистой тканью. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Не Минцзюэ умел проявлять доброту не только к нему и к Не Хуайсану — ведь, несмотря на все злые слова, Не Минцзюэ искренне заботился о младшем брате.

Лань Сичэнь задумчиво коснулся пальцами следов семени на лице Цзян Чэна, кажется, снова впавшего в забытье; той рукой, где горел поцелуй Не Минцзюэ. Может, хоть так ты почувствуешь его любовь, подумал он.

— Не надо, — оборвал его Не Минцзюэ, сжав за запястье. — Просто вымой его.

— Как скажешь, старший брат, — согласился Лань Сичэнь.

Сам Не Минцзюэ вышел ополоснуться из бочки на улице. В нём не было заносчивости и гордыни Ланьлин Цзинь, он мог есть и пить вместе со своими солдатами и был готов умереть вместе с ними. Сердце Лань Сичэня сжалось; он был не готов терять дорогих ему людей. К такому никогда нельзя быть готовым.

Он закончил обтирать Цзян Чэна и поймал его слабую улыбку, а после укрыл одеялом и вышел на улицу с чистой нательной одеждой. Не Минцзюэ благодарно кивнул ему, наспех обтёрся и оделся, а после увлёк обратно в палатку.

Два гордеца, которые своей ненавистью выигрывали им войну, подумал Лань Сичэнь, холодные, точно лёд, и также обжигают пальцы.


	4. Day 16. Frottage (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnB; Ниджимура Шузо/Хайзаки Шого, 5+ лет от событий манги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кусок из большого текста, который я пишу примерно как кинктобер (уже три года) и который продолжение вот этого: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248780

— Шого, можно тебя на минуту? — позвал из спальни Ниджимура. Его голос звучал как-то странно; хотя может Шого и показалось через дверь и бормотание телевизора.

— Подожди, — крикнул он, выпутываясь из одеяла и пытаясь найти тапки под журнальным столиком. Ещё даже не похолодало, но ноги отчаянно мёрзли, протестуя против наступающей осени.

В дверях спальни он застыл, зацепившись взглядом за тряпку, которую Ниджимура держал в руках. 

Стоило сразу насторожиться, когда Ниджимура позвал него по имени.

— Шого... — Ниджимура перевёл взгляд на Шого, — это то, что я думаю? 

На самом деле это была не тряпка. Футболка, застиранная и заношенная чуть ли не до дыр, которую он бережно хранил и иногда в ней спал. Когда-то это была футболка Ниджимуры, но в итоге она осталась на полу комнаты Шого. Он её так и не вернул, а потом Ниджимура уехал, и... Все их воспоминания утыкались в это «уехал». Шого уже от этого тошнило. 

Он не стал придумывать и честно ответил: 

— Да. 

Ниджимура выглядел так, словно знал ответ заранее, но при этом не верил в него. Он осторожно положил футболку на полку шкафа, подошёл к Шого, и тот открыл руки, обнял его. 

Сейчас сам Ниджимура был в толстовке Шого, от него пахло Шого. Он был здесь, в его руках, обнимал в ответ и дышал в плечо. 

Тогда, в пятнадцать, это казалось ему чертовски важным, что у него есть эта футболка, он даже пару раз подрочил, надев её. Потом всё забылось — ведь он не скучал — и футболка стала его, даже в школу на тренировки её таскал. Было твоё, стало моё. 

Через некоторое время Ниджимура легко поцеловал его в губы и освободился из рук. 

— Брось ты эту уборку, пойдём лучше полежим, — Шого потянул его за рукав. Отпускать не хотелось, говорить не хотелось. 

— Ладно, — Ниджимура улыбнулся.

Диван, наверное, нравился Шого в квартире больше всего. На этом дивном предмете мебели помещался даже Ацуши, не говоря уже о них с Ниджимурой. 

Шого устроился спиной на подушках, не то, чтобы сидя, но достаточно высоко, чтобы было удобно, когда Ниджимура решил использовать его как подушку. Шого немного поёрзал, раздвинул ноги, чтобы Ниджимура устроился между ними, а потом стянул со спинки дивана плед, укрывая их. 

Он даже не помнил, что смотрел до того, как Ниджимура позвал его; сейчас на экране мелькали рекламные ролики. 

Ниджимура потёрся щекой о его плечо, и Шого сплёл пальцы на его животе, прижимая к себе сильнее; Ниджимура был приятно тяжёлый и тёплый. Его присутствие, прикосновения — это умиротворяло. Вся злость, которая обычно плескалась внутри Шого, уходила, оставляя его лёгким и пустым.  

Оказалось, что идёт аниме. Какое-то время они развлекали себя тем, что пытались угадать, что происходит: события явно были в самом разгаре, но ни Шого, ни Ниджимура понятия не имели, что привело к конфликту главных героев и отчего такие смертельные обиды. Было в меру смешно и интересно, и Шого даже пожалел, когда начались финальные титры, а после рекламного блока запустили какую-то дораму. 

— Я бы на месте главной героини бросил их всех и уехал в другой город, — проворчал Ниджимура через пять минут. — Ей нужно не проблемы чужие решать, а о себе позаботиться. 

Слова неприятно отозвались внутри, слишком знакомо, и несколько секунд обида душила Шого, прежде чем разжать хватку. Ниджимура вдруг накрыл его ладони своей и чуть повернулся, поднимая голову:

— Скажи лучше, а то будешь дуться весь вечер потом. 

— Что сказать? — Шого иногда поражался, как легко Ниджимура его понимает, словно читает мысли. 

— «Конечно, все должны поступать как ты», что-нибудь в этом роде, — Ниджимура улыбался как-то скованно. 

— Нет, просто... Забей, — пробурчал Шого. — Ерунда. Ты прав, эти герои и правда тупые, ей лучше нормального кого-то или отдохнуть. 

Улыбка у Ниджимуры из странной сделалась печальной, и Шого никак не мог понять почему. Такие моменты бесили его, потому что он не понимал, что не так, пока ему не говорили об этом словами, а Ниджимура слишком много времени проводил в своей голове. 

— Прости меня, — сказал Ниджимура. Он переплёл их пальцы и легко сжал их. Эмоциональные качали начали замедляться, и Шого подтянул Ниджимуру выше, чтобы поцеловать. Тот послушно раскрыл губы, отвечая, и перевернулся совсем. Руки они так и не расцепили — было неудобно, и Шого фыркнул, а потом заржал. Романтики нашлись, блядь.

Ниджимура смотрел на него с тем же весельем. Потом убрал руку, прижал ладони к щекам Шого и снова поцеловал. Глупая дорама забылась, когда пальцы вплелись в волосы и легко потянули, а губы нашли мочку уха. Ниджимура обвёл языком серёжку и легко сжал зубы; Шого вздрогнул всем телом, скользнул руками по спине Ниджимуры и устроил их на его заднице. Ниджимура улыбнулся ему в шею, не прекращая целовать. 

— Это нечестно, — пожаловался Шого. — Ты нагло пользуешься моими слабостями. 

Ниджимура поднял на него смеющиеся глаза, и Шого сжал руки на его заднице. 

— Мне прекратить?  

Вместо ответа Шого потёрся о него бёдрами. Они лежали просто идеально; вообще идеально подходили друг другу физически, даже в школе. Шого сжал пальцы сильнее, стараясь оставить синяки, хотя для этого и стараться не надо было, и Ниджимура укусил его над ключицей. 

Бедром Шого чувствовал, что у Ниджимуры встал, и тот тоже должен был чувствовать его стояк, но они оба делали вид, что ничего нет. Ниджимура продолжал целовать его — в губы, шею, щёки, — и гладил за ушами, подчиняясь скользящим движениям Шого. 

Да он бы кончить прямо в штаны от того, как они тёрлись друга и как Ниджимура его целовал, и это уже даже было не как в школе, потому что такой выдержки в школе у него не было. 

Потом Ниджимура всё-таки приподнялся, стянул сперва свои штаны, потом штаны Шого — как славно, что этим утром никто из них не надел трусы, это что, и есть постоянные отношения? — и обхватил оба их члена рукой, размазывая большим пальцем выступившую смазку. Так было слишком сухо, но Шого просто нравилось ощущение горячей кожи, то, как Ниджимура смотрел на него, медленно переводя взгляд от его лица ниже. Вот та романтика, которую он не считал глупой. 

Потом он одной рукой сжал подбородок Ниджимуры, целуя его, пока тот осторожно скользил вдоль него. Ниджимура кончил первым, а потом размазал свою сперму по члену Шого и додрочил ему, с силой сжимая пальцы, так, как больше всего нравилось Шого. Идеально, почему Ниджимура умел делать всё идеально? Даже дрочить. Это действительно было нечестно. 

Кончая, Шого цеплялся за шею Ниджимуры, упёршись лбом ему в лоб, а потом утянул, устраивая рядом. Горячая ладонь легла ему на живот, горячие губы уткнулись под ухо. 

— На самом деле, я знал, что забыл у тебя футболку. Просто думал, что ты выкинешь её, — пробормотал вдруг Ниджимура. 

Выкинуть действительно пару раз хотелось — в приступах злости и обиды, и всё равно в итоге Шого совершенно по-детски натягивал её и ложился так спать. Но признаваться в этом пока не был готов. 

— Я её на тренировки таскал в старшей школе. Ты же тоже в ней тренировался, — сказал он вместо этого. — Вообще, сам виноват, что забыл, нечего вещи разбрасывать в гостях. 

Внезапно Ниджимура засмеялся. 

— Ты, наверное, забыл, что тогда я уехал в твоей футболке, идиот.


	5. Day 17. Orgasm Denial (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnB; Кисе Рёта/Аомине Дайки. Кроссовер с "Песнью льда с пламени" (Кисе Лорд Простора, Аомине принц Дорна). На самом деле вбоквел огромного ау, но пускай будет.

Кисе лежал на подушках и ел гранаты. Он разламывал ягоды на маленькие части, а потом совершенно неизящно выгрызал зёрна. Яркий сок тёк по его рукам, капли падали на светлый шёлк рубашки.

Толпа почти уверовала, что Кисе воплощённая Дева. Его победы на турнирах меркли перед победами любовными, которых, если верить Морияме, было больше, чем у иного сластолюбца за сотню лет. И это смазливое — слишком красивое — лицо, от которого вздыхали все дамы от Дорна и до Стены.

Ничего в Кисе Рёте не было девичьего — он был высоченным идиотом, хоть и изящно сложенным. С него высекали статуи Воина, и это было справедливо: Кисе мог выстоять против Дайки в трёх поединках из десяти, а, если они тренировались вместе, одерживал верх и в половине.

— Ты ешь как свинья, — Дайки подхватил кувшин с водой и вылил половину себе на голову. Чтобы убедить Кисе, ему нужна спокойная голова. И самому Кисе тоже не помешает, чтобы наутро не мог отвертеться.

— Ты заливаешь мои покои! — возмутился Кисе. — Иди в свои.

— А я хочу самые лучшие, — Дайки ухмыльнулся.

Он осмотрелся; прежде это был охотничий замок отца Кисе, а теперь Дайки словно вернулся во дворцы Вольных городов. Став лордом, Кисе превратил остров в заповедник развлечений, чтобы не злить лишний раз и без того вечно недовольного Касамацу.

Прохладный ночной ветер раздувал драпировки, за которыми шумел Мандер. Запах цветов из сада был почти невыносим.

— Это лучшие гостевые покои! У меня всё лучшее, Аоминеччи, разве ты не слышал? Разве что ты ограбишь императора.

Раньше Кисе говорил — Акашиччи, и смеялся.

Отложив блюдо со шкурками, он потянулся взять влажное полотенце, но Дайки в два шага пересёк комнату и перехватил его за запястье. Кисе лукаво посмотрел из-под ресниц. Сам он был весь белый и золотой, как доспехи, как сокровища, как солнце, — а ресницы угольные, точно он их чернил специально.

— Скорее император захочет ограбить меня, — проговорил Дайки.  

Они не виделись полгода. Дайки заезжал — тайно, конечно, — перед отъездом, а потом даже писал иногда. Два или три раза, доставка занимала времени больше, чем оно того стоило. Он не вообще любил писать, и почерк у него был слишком корявый для принца, как утверждал мейстер.

— Я могу его понять, — прошептал Кисе, облизывая губы, такие красные сейчас. Глаза у него стали неприятно светлые.

Зимой светлоглазый Кисе предложил ему присягнуть на верность, предложил земли Простора. Год назад Кисе был готов отдать ему свою свору ручных псов. Но Дайки был послушным сыном. Он любил и уважал отца и хотел убраться из Тейко.

— Каждый захочет обокрасть тебя сейчас, Аоминеччи, — продолжил он, не сводя с лица Дайки тяжёлого взгляда.

— И ты тоже? — Дайки медленно провёл влажной тканью по подбородку Кисе, стирая липкий сок. Светлые глаза следовали за ним неотступно, теперь помутневшие, точно внутри Кисе гранаты успели забродить.

— Почему нет. Принцесса прелестна и умна, а я не женат, — Кисе улыбнулся так, что Дайки захотелось дать ему по зубам.

Злость за последний год заменила ему все прочие чувства; встреча с Тецуей — Тецу — напомнила о том, что когда-то он умел заводить друзей. В Простор он привёз её сам, зная, что тут его будут ждать Кисе с его разговоры, улыбка, такая раздражающая и очаровательная. И ещё обида, которую Кисе не переборол, и насмешки. Как же Дайки скучал по нему — но только когда оказывался рядом, когда не хотел помнить дурного. Когда пантера сходила с герба и рвала когтями его сердце, — тогда Дайки приходил к Кисе.

— Невест нынче забирают так охотно, будто это налоги. Осторожно.

— Я исправно плачу налоги, — засмеялся Кисе. Его рука легла Дайки на затылок. Он него пахло сладким вином, которое они пили, и фруктами, которые он ел, а ещё цветами и потом. Поцелуй получился медленный и приторный. Разорвав его, Дайки вытянулся рядом с Кисе и подпёр голову ладонью.

— Поедем с нами, что тебе терять.

— Я предлагал, — неожиданно жёстко ответил вдруг Кисе, и Дайки вскинул бровь, повеселев от той обиды, что выплеснулась. — Предлагал армию, Простор, но ты сбежал, а теперь просишь их для принцессы. Так что может я возьму её, а не тебя.

Он лежал — золотая статуя с пятнами сока, алыми, будто кровь, прекрасный и холодный, и такой смешной. Дайки фыркнул, а потом захохотал. Отсмеявшись, провёл пальцами по обиженно надутым губам, и Кисе поймал его палец, укусил в отместку.

Вспомнилось, как Кисе смотрел на Тецу в тайном кабинете, когда они втроём сидели маленьким кружком заговорщиков, а Дайки всё думал — ты ей не нужен, ей никто не нужен, посмотри в эти глаза, они холоднее снега на Стене. Вслух он сказал:

— Тецу нужна твоя армия, а мне в столице нужен ты. — И лицо Кисе смягчилось, засветилось изнутри. Его так просто было порадовать, точно ребёнка игрушкой или придворную девицу новыми украшениями. Но радость эта была иной, а цена несоразмерно выше. Немногие могут сказать, что за них Аомине Дайки платил своей гордостью.

— Ты дал мне время до рассвета, — задумчиво проговорил Кисе.

— Предлагаешь сделку?

Азарт разогрел кровь. Это всё маскарад, и тайные заговоры, и давно лелеемое желание отомстить, и сам Кисе — хуже вина и рома. Дайки сел и посмотрел на него сверху вниз: опал в ухе сверкал и дрожал пойманным пламенем свечи.

— Если ты продержишься до рассвета, я поеду с тобой, Аомине Дайки. Ты сделаешь всё, что я скажу, и если сдашься — я останусь здесь и больше не пожелаю тебя видеть.

— Ты умрёшь от тоски без меня, — Дайки потянул за завязки на рубашке Кисе. Золотой шёлк разошёлся, открывая бледную грудь. От левого плеча к сердцу тянулся почти сошедший тонкий шрам. Не с турнира или боя, а глупый случай из того времени, когда Кисе увлёкся резьбой по камню.

— Лучше от тоски, чем на плахе.

Вот он, лорд Простора — могущественный и жестокий, легкомысленный поэт.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь на рассвете, — ухмыльнулся Дайки. Кисе сел и оттолкнул его руку, повторил:

— Будешь делать, что я говорю.

Он уложил Дайки на спину и начал его раздевать. С проворностью, которой не хватало порой и слугам, расшнуровал и снял сапоги, влажную рубашку. Взялся за пояс, и Дайки поймал его взгляд — так Кисе выходил на турниры, так охотился и так предложил себя когда-то. Ему было, что терять, и ничего из этого Кисе Рёта терять не хотел, но хотел играть и выигрывать. Он ласкал Дайки через штаны, целуя шею и грудь, никуда не торопился. До рассвета сколько — несколько часов?

— Ты даже не стараешься, — подразнил Дайки.

— Жалею тебя, — Кисе поцеловал его над пупком, и всем телом Дайки почувствовал его улыбку.

Наконец Кисе развязал его пояс, стащил с Дайки штаны; золотая голова склонилась, и тёплый рот накрыл член. Дайки согнул ногу в колене и отвёл в сторону, чтобы Кисе было удобнее, закрыл глаза. Он скучал по этому — не по тёплому рту и рукам, а потому, как Кисе отдавался всему, что делал. Казалось, что он получает удовольствие даже большее, чем сам Дайки. Устав, выпускал член изо рта и обхватывал его рукой. Играл с яйцами, скользил пальцам между ягодиц, и Дайки послушно терпел всё, что приходило Кисе в голову.

Потом тот и вовсе лёг, положив голову Дайки на бедро, насвистывая какую-то незатейливую мелодию.

— Ты быстро сдался, — насмешливо фыркнул Дайки и потянулся рукой к члену. Такая разрядка выйдет скучной и пресной, но раз уж Кисе вздумал капризничать — ему же хуже.

— Я не сдавался. И я не разрешал тебе двигаться, — Кисе посмотрел из-под ресниц строго, точно выговор делал. — У нас время до рассвета, куда мне торопиться. Будет обидно, если ты проиграешь в самом начале.

Дайки только хмыкнул и потянулся, а после сплёл пальцы под затылком.

— Я весь твой, Рёта.

Кисе улыбнулся. Встал с кровати и отошёл в угол комнаты, переливаясь в своих шелках, и только сейчас Дайки понял, что Кисе по-прежнему одет. На столе среди ваз стояло несколько шкатулок разного размера и флаконы — с мазями, духами и маслом. Выбрав один, Кисе вернулся к Дайки; стащил рубашку, прежде чем вновь устроиться между его ног.

Вся эта медлительность раздражала, Кисе точно издевался, но сам Дайки согласился.

Тёплые губы вернулись на член, а пальцы скользнули ниже, раскрывая Дайки. Тот закрыл глаза и расслабился. Было хорошо; вино плескалось в крови, недостаточно много, чтобы он чувствовал себя пьяным, но достаточно, чтобы смягчить возбуждение. Настроение Кисе передавалось ему через лёгкие поцелуи, через прикосновения языка и осторожные движения пальцев внутри.

Когда дыхание Дайки сбилось на стоны, Кисе снова отстранился, с силой сжал пальцы на члене. Дурман наслаждения отступил, а Кисе, засранец, тихо смеялся.  

— И кто тут не старается?

Он поцеловал Дайки в шею, щёки и между ключиц. Вытянулся, переменчивый в свете свечей, точно блики на воде.

Наконец, Кисе разделся, и Дайки любовно обвёл взглядом его тело, задержав взгляд на члене в блестящих от масла пальцах. Как Кисе медленно водил по нему кулаком, как поднималась и опускалась грудь от дыхания, и шрам двигался вместе с ним. Это всегда возбуждало Дайки невероятно.

Закончив, Кисе подтянул к себе Дайки, и тот согнул ноги, открываясь. Они встретились взглядами, и Дайки кивнул, закинул ногу на бедро Кисе. Посмотрел вниз, туда, где светлые пальцы впивались в смуглую кожу; они были чёрное и золотое, не только на маскараде, но и в жизни.

Кисе вошёл одним резким движением, но ощущение заполненности пришло к Дайки не сразу. Какое-то время они оставались так, выравнивая дыхание, пока напряжение не стало болезненным, и тогда Дайки подтолкнул Кисе коленом. Оперевшись рукой о матрас за головой Дайки, Кисе начал двигаться. То и дело он замирал, целовал Дайки или гладил его по щеке. Говорил — смотри на меня. Смотри в окно, на звёзды.

Потом он перевернул Дайки на бок, вошёл снова, придерживая за бедро. Его дыхание обжигало Дайки шею, а рука сжимала член, не давая кончить.

— Смотри на звёзды, — повторил Кисе, и Дайки откинул голову ему на грудь. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, мучая его, но Кисе медлил, целовал в затылок и за ухом, не убирая руки.

— Давай, — хрипло выплюнул Дайки, когда мир вокруг остановился.

Теперь он лежал на животе, и Кисе брал его жёстче, отбросив прежние медлительность и нежность; но стоило Дайки податься ему навстречу, как Кисе резко вышел из него. После невыносимого напряжения пустота внутри была неприятной. Дайки слушал неровное дыхание со всхлипами, а потом на спину выплеснулось тёплое. Кисе лёг сверху и прижался щекой к плечу Дайки.

— Хочу пить, — пожаловался он вдруг и поднялся. Дайки обернулся: Кисе дотянулся до кувшина с вином и налил в кубок немного, но не стал пить, а задумчиво смотрел на Дайки, водя ладонью по по-прежнему твёрдому члену.  

— Садись, — предложил Дайки.

Кисе устроился с подушками под спиной, похлопал по кровати, будто подзывал ручного пса. Дайки подполз ближе, дрожа от того, как член скользил по гладким простыням, и сел на колени Кисе, потёрся ягодицами о его член. Кисе отпил из кубка, часть вина пролилась ему на грудь, и Дайки языком собрал капли, а потом опустился на член. Теперь он двигался сам, но направлял его Кисе.

— Ты будто помогаешь мне победить, — выдавил Дайки, пережидая очередной мучительный спазм, когда Кисе вновь не дал ему кончить.

— Я просто хочу заставить тебя умолять, — безмятежно ответил он. — Приятно смотреть, как ты стараешься. — Улыбка у Кисе сделалась почти неприятная, и Дайки потянулся его поцеловать, чтобы не видеть её.

Кисе превзошёл всех его любовников и любовниц по обе стороны Узкого моря. Иные турниры выматывали Дайки меньше, чем попытки удержать себя. С каждым движением Кисе тело слушалось всё хуже, а разум, утомлённый возбуждением и разочарованием, затуманился. Дайки потерялся в ощущениях — горячие руки и губы, член; Кисе был сразу повсюду внутри и снаружи, слишком близко и слишком много.

Иногда он останавливался, чтобы отдышаться и дотянуться до кувшина с вином — тогда Дайки лежал головой у него на плече или под ним; от этих моментов невыносимой близости мысли путались ещё сильнее. Иногда Кисе начинал напевать что-то, нарочно фальшивя, перебирая пальцами по коже, точно по струнам лютни.

Свечи давно догорели, когда через лёгкие драпировки комнату залил тёплый оранжевый свет. Дайки едва ли понял это, но потом Кисе вдруг отпустил его, уложил спиной на подушки. Сказал:

— Ненавижу тебя. — И снова взял в рот.

Он больше не изводил, не отнимал, наоборот — был нежный и ласковый, но Дайки, привыкнув ждать, не сразу смог расслабиться; потом по телу прошла судорога, и Дайки хотелось кричать, но воздуха в лёгких не осталось. Оргазм, долгий и почти болезненный, забрал последние силы.

Они встречали рассвет, устроившись на сброшенных на пол покрывалах. Голова Дайки лежала у Кисе на коленях; тело одновременно казалось пустым и очень тяжёлым.

— Ты должен мне армию, — прохрипел он, когда в голове прояснилось. Кисе тихо рассмеялся.

В лучах поднимающегося солнца весь мир сделался розовым и золотым.


	6. Day 19. Public | Formal Wear (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnB; фем!Химуро Тацуя/Момои Сацуки. 10+ лет вперёд, у Химуро свой цветочный магазин, Момои успешный финансовый аналитик. И они живут вместе :')

Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, и запах кофе перебил аромат цветов. Тацуя улыбнулась, не поднимая головы от букета, на котором повязывала ленту.

— Добрый день, Сацуки-сан.

Каблуки простучали по полу, и рядом опустилась подставка с четырьмя стаканами. Тацуя поставила букет в вазу и выпрямилась.

— Ты одна? — спросила Момои, разматывая шарф. От ветра её щёки раскраснелись, а глаза радостно сияли. Перекинув пальто через руку, она обогнула прилавок и поцеловала Тацую в щёку; спасибо высоким каблукам.

— Мичие поехала на склад, а Микио сегодня работает на доставке.

— Жаль, я принесла кофе на всех.

Момои хранила в тайне место, где она покупала этот божественный кофе; Ацуши очень на неё обижался, а Момои смеялась, что когда-нибудь откроет секрет в обмен на услугу. Или вознаграждение.

— Всё прошло успешно? — Тацуя сняла фартук и взяла стакан, подписанный её именем. — Ты рано освободилась.

— Даже лучше, чем я предполагала, — Момои довольно заулыбалась. Только строгая одежда и объединяла её сейчас с образом Момои Сацуки, успешного финансового аналитика. Юбка с высокой талией была такой узкой, что иногда Тацуе было интересно, как Момои в ней дышит; правда, выглядела она потрясающе.

Тацуя отставила стакан и притянула Момои к себе. От неё пахло кофе и духами, а во рту был лёгкий привкус шампанского. Должно быть, они отмечали сделку.

— Я заперла дверь и перевернула табличку.

— Даже так, — она мягко поцеловала Момои ещё раз. — Но я бы выпила кофе, пока он горячий.

— Как скажешь, — Момои подпрыгнула и села на прилавок, скинула туфли и поболтала ногами. — Боже, как же хорошо.

Тацуя обняла её за талию и отпила кофе. Момои провела ступнёй по ноге Тацуи и безмятежно улыбнулась; хорошо, что прилавок в глубине магазина, а витрина уставлена горшками с цветами.

— Зачем ты купила мне кофе, если не даёшь его выпить? — мягко пожурила Тацуя.

— Я купила кофе и для тебя, и для твоих работников! — притворно возмутилась Момои.

— Ох, сацуки-сан, — только и вздохнула Тацуя.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь, она опустилась на колени и взяла в руки маленькую ступню, помассировала и перешла ко второй. Шелковистые чулки неудобно скользили под пальцами. Тацуя поднялась и обхватила лицо Момои ладонями, снова поцеловала. Теперь у них обеих был только вкус кофе.

Тацуя расстегнула верхние пуговицы на шёлковой блузке. На деловые встречи Момои надевала плотный утягивающий корсаж — говорила, чтобы не пялились. Тацуя очертила кончиками пальцев край прикрывавшего грудь кружева. Жаль, плотные чашки нельзя было просто сдвинуть вниз, но ей нравилось смотреть, как поднимается и опускается грудь в такт участившемуся дыханию.

Сдвинуть узкую юбку оказалось сложнее, но в четыре руки они справились с этим. Тацуя одновременно прижалась губами ко рту и, сдвинув трусы, толкнулась пальцами внутрь. Момои прерывисто выдохнула, попыталась развести ноги шире, но юбка мешала.

— Ничего, Сацуки-сан, — Тацуя поймала губами всхлип и сильнее толкнулась рукой. Момои вздрогнула и застонала, упёрлась лбом в плечо Тацуи.

Она была мягкой и податливой, с раскрасневшимися щеками и прилипшими ко лбу прядями. Больше всего Тацуе хотелось поехать с ней домой, раздеть её и заняться сексом нормально. И не идти завтра на работу; с этой сделкой они почти не виделись последнюю неделю.

Потом она помогла Момои привести себя в порядок. Вся строгость ушла из её облика, и Момои словно стала выглядеть на десять лет моложе, как когда они учились в университете.

Кофе они допивали молча — рука в руке, голова к плечу.

— Я оставлю закрытие магазина на Мичие, всё равно заказов больше нет, — предложила Тацуя. Момои улыбнулась — немного застенчиво и радостно, словно это не она только что развела Тацую на быстрый секс прямо в цветочном магазине.

— Мне нравится.


	7. Day 22. Hand-jobs | Threesome (MDZS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Dao Zu Shi; Лань Сычжуй/Цзинь Лин/Лань Цзинъи, относительный даб-кон (к тому, что в заголовке). Пост-канон.

В другом, более счастливом мире Цзинь Лин поехал бы на обучение в Облачные Глубины вместе с другими учениками из ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, как его отец когда-то, как его дядя. Но они жили в другом мире, более жестоком — в том, где Цзинь Лин поехал в Облачные Глубины юным главой ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, как когда-то туда приехал его дядя, чтобы начать «Выстрел в солнце».

Перед отъездом Цзинь Лина Цзян Чэн сказал:

— Не думай, что я не сломаю тебе ноги за промахи, раз теперь ты глава ордена.

Так что в этом новом для него мире Цзинь Лин поехал на охоту, устроенную для молодых заклинателей в облачных глубинах, среди прочих учеников, по-прежнему презираемый многими из них. У него не было военных заслуг, как у Цзинь Гуанъяо или славы искусного заклинателя, как у Лань Сичэна — не было ничего, кроме меча его отца и ещё теплящейся любви к нему у старших членов ордена.

Зимой Облачные Глубины ещё больше соответствовали своему названию. Спрятавшиеся под пушистым снегом горы казались сказкой, спустившимся с небес царством богов. Но Цзинь Лин не любил холод и отчаянно мёрз даже в своём роскошном меховом плаще; красота не манила его так сильно, как печка в комнате. Он делил её с ещё одним учеником своего же ордена, потому что в Гусу Лань всем было плевать, что Цзинь Лин теперь глава ордена, и это выводило его из себя даже сильнее, чем холод.

Не неуважение, а необходимость делить комнату с кем-то, кто прежде пользовался любой возможностью, чтобы его оскорбить.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, впуская морозный воздух, но Цзинь Лин собирался игнорировать своего соседа до возвращения в башню карпа.

— А-Лин, — позвал его тихий голос, и Цзинь Лин обернулся, пытаясь спрятать улыбку в меховом воротнике. На фоне белоснежного двора Лань Сычжуй выделялся бледно-голубой тенью; за его спиной маячил беззаботно ухмыляющийся Лань Цзинъи. — Я слышал, что ты совсем не выходишь из комнаты с приезда. Не хочешь пообедать с нами?

— Если еда будет горячей, — Цзинь Лин постарался выглядеть важно, словно у него множество дел, но мягкая улыбка Лань Сычжуя совсем не поменялась.

— Конечно, — пообещал он.

После обеда в общем зале Лань Сычжуй и Лань Цзинъи повели Цзинь Лина гулять.  Казалось, одним своим присутствием Лань Цзинъи согревал воздух вокруг себя. Не раз Цзинь Лин задавался вопросом, каково ему было расти, соблюдая все правила ордена Гусу Лань — ему самому было невыносимо даже думать о них, ведь при всей своей строгости Цзян Чэн не был с ним действительно суров и ни разу не наказывал серьёзно, хотя грозился множество раз.

Когда Лань Сычжуй свернул к источнику, Цзинь Лин поёжился. Он слышал, что даже самым жарким летом вода в нём не нагревалась, и даже сейчас, посреди снежного безмолвия, вода не была тронута льдом, точно её собственный холод отталкивал любой другой.

— У вас ужасно холодно, — не выдержав, пожаловался Цзинь Лин. Изо рта у него вырвалось облачко пара.

— Пойдём ко мне, я сделаю чай, — Лань Сычжуй взял ладонь Цзинь Лина в свою. Его тёплые пальцы почти обжигали. — Почему ты не сказал, что так замёрз, — упрекнул он Цзинь Лина. Высвободив вторую ладонь, Лань Сычжуй отдал Цзинь Лину свою муфту.

Внезапно Лань Цзинъи подпрыгнул к ним, хлопнув Цзинь Лина по спине так, что тот едва не свалился в ближайший сугроб. Совершенно ужасно и совсем неподобающе для главы ордена.

Но потом он понял, что смеётся вместе с Лань Цзинъи. Оказывается, смех грел не хуже меха.

На обратном пути Лань Сычжуй сетовал, что уже слишком поздно идти посмотреть на кроликов: вечерние сумерки сменились чернильной ночью, и на небе одна за другой зажигались ранние звёзды вокруг тонкого полумесяца.

У Лань Сычжуя была своя комната, и это не стало для Цзинь Лина открытием — ведь Лань Сычжуй был любимым учеником Хань Гуан-цзюна и названным сыном Вэй Усяня. Удивительно было то, что в комнате он заметил маленькие следы Лань Цзинъи: оставленная на столе флейта и нотные листы, неаккуратная стопка потрёпанных книг, даже сложенные у постели два комплекта нательной одежды, — и от этого понимания Цзинь Лин почувствовал себя лишним.

Но в комнате было тепло — в жаровне тлели угли, и Лань Цзинъи уже подкладывал дров, а Лань Сычжуй вышел с миской набрать снега.

Вскоре они сидели у стола и грели руки о чашки; Цзинь Лин даже расстегнул и скинул свой тяжёлый плащ.

— У тебя так хорошо, — вздохнул он, с ужасом думая, как вернётся в свою холодную комнату к противному соседу. — Наши комнаты никак не нагреются.

— Мы не успели их протопить, — в голосе Лань Сычжуя слышалось искреннее сожаление. — А-Лин, можешь остаться здесь на ночь, если хочешь.

Лань Цзинъи фыркнул в свою чашку, но Лань Сычжуй только укоризненно на него посмотрел, а потом вновь с улыбкой повернулся к Цзинь Лину. — Мы можем принести сюда ещё матрас, а укрыться плащами.

Позже они вернулись в общий зал на ужин; оказалось, что к еде приложил руку Вэй Усянь, потому что она жгла рот, но и согревала тоже. Вэй Усянь только посмеивался, сидя рядом с Хань Гуан-цзюнем Цзинь Лин возмутился бы его поведению, не потеряй способность говорить — острые специи заставили весь рот онеметь, и он совсем не чувствовал губ и языка. Лань Сычжуй тронул его за рукав и протянул чашку тёплого молока, которую Цзин Лин торопливо выпил, благодарно улыбнувшись.

После, уже в комнате Лань Сычжуя, он позволил себе высказать всё, что думает, и Лань Сычжуй только покачал головой и приложил палец к губам.

— Тише, если ты нарушишь правила, тебя накажут, даже несмотря на то, что глава ордена, — пояснил Лань Цзинъи. Вот уж кого наверняка постоянно наказывали!

Поев и отогревшись, Цзинь Лин понял, что с трудом удерживает глаза открытыми.

Лань Сычжуй, сидевший у своего гуциня, тронул струны, и раздавшийся нежный звук смешался со словами:

— Ложись, у тебя был долгий день. Перед охотой необходимо восстановить силы.

Засыпая, Цзинь Лин услышал, как в гуцинь вплелась флейта. Во сне он видел Фею; они гуляли в роще близ башни карпа, а потом Фея убежала. Цзинь Лин искал её, пока не запаниковал и от этого проснулся, задыхаясь. В комнате было так душно, что ему стало трудно дышать. Щеки коснулась прохладная ладонь, и Лань Сычжуй хриплым после сна голосом прошептал ему на ухо:

— Всё хорошо, не бойся.

Потом в темноте затрепыхал и разлился мягким светом огонёк лампы, и Цзинь Лин понял, что лежит между Лань Сычжуем и Лань Цзинъи; вот отчего ему так было так тепло, Лань Цзинъи был сам точно жаровня.

Как странно видеть их без лобных лент, вдруг подумал Цзинь Лин. Прохладные пальцы рассеянно поглаживали его щёку; это было приятно, и страх от потери Феи отступил. Фея дома, с дядей. Всё хорошо, повторил он про себя.  

— А-Лин, — позвал его Лань Сычжуй, и Цзинь Линь повернул к нему голову. В тёплом свете глаза Лань Сычжуя казались такими добрыми. Запоздало пришло удивление, что руки, бывшие тёплыми на морозе, в жаркой комнате стали прохладными.

А потом Лань Сычжуй его поцеловал, и Цзинь Лин замер. Губы, прижавшиеся к его губам, были таким же нежными, как музыка, которую он играл, как голос, которым он с ним говорил. Потом с другой стороны к нему прижался Лань Цзинъи, перебрался под его одеяло и положил руку на живот, а лицом зарылся лицом в волосы. Его дыхание щекотало кожу над воротником.

Цзинь Лин лежал между двумя юношами, которых считал своими друзьями; они обнимали его в четыре руки, и Цзинь Лин боялся пошевелиться. Вдруг это кошмар в кошмаре? Но потом Лань Сычжуй отстранился, и сердце Цзинь Лина дрогнуло. Он боялся слов, что могли быть произнесены. Но Лань Цзинъи молча приподнялся на локте, и Лань Сычжуй тоже. Они поцеловались — откровеннее, чем Лань Сычжуй целовал его, не убирая рук с тела Цзинь Лина. Потом вновь легли по обе стороны от него, ближе, чем были до этого, и духота в комнате обернулась жаром внутри самого Цзинь Лина.

— А-Лин, не бойся, — прошептал Лань Сычжуй. — Мы позаботимся о тебе.

Поцелуи вернулись; Цзинь Лин задыхался от той нежности, с которой Лань Сычжуй к нему прикасался, и от той наглости, с какой его касался Лань Цзинъи. Потом он перестал различать их руки и губы, только всхлипывал и дрожал. Кто-то сцеловывал слёзы с его ресниц, кто-то развязывал пояс его штанов. Кто-то гладил его голый живот, кто-то кусал за мочку уха. Цзинь Лину казалось, что он горит, точно свеча, становится всё меньше и меньше, перестаёт существовать от этого невыносимого жара. Потом Цзинь Лин слабо забился, пытаясь вырваться из чужих рук, уйти от странных ощущений, но его удержали, очередным поцелуем поймали стон. Потом фитиль утонул в воске, и мир померк.

…Он пришёл в себя, чувствуя, как болят губы. Кажется, его голова лежала у кого-то на коленях. Кто-то обтирал его —  и тут Цзинь Лин запоздало понял, что совсем раздет.

— А-Лин, — улыбнулся Лань Сычжуй и отложил тряпку, взял ладонь Цзинь Лина и поцеловал. — А-Лин, тебе нечего бояться. Мы никогда не обидим тебя.

— Но… Но…

Цзинь Лин неуверенно сел, и кто-то — Лань Цзинъи — тут же накинул ему на плечи одеяло и обнял со спины.

Ведь Цзинь Лин был главой ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, он должен был сохранять лицо. После всего, что случилось с их орденом…

— А-Лин, — повторил Лань Сычжуй, и в него глазах было столько доброты, что у Цзинь Лина заболело сердце. — Мы будем рядом.

Снаружи бушевала снежная буря.


	8. Day 25. Olfactophilia/Scent (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnB; Мибучи Лео/Хаяма Котаро. Тоже кроссовер с ПЛИО, Лео бывший наследник Штормовых Земель, который в изгнании подобрал дикого кота.

Три дня буря держала корабли в порту. Три дня Котаро прождал у двери, промёрзший и испуганный, почти отчаявшийся.

Лео ушёл с утра, собирался зайти к знакомым за книгами и на рынок. Обещал вернуться засветло. «Ты не успеешь даже заметить», — но вот Котаро запер ставни, оставив лишь дверь. Она билась о порог, в дом залетали капли и ветер. Свернувшись у порога, Котаро прождал так три дня, силясь сквозь рёв непогоды услышать хоть что-то. Он не спал и почти не ел, просто нервно отщипывал кусочки от буханки хлеба и запивал их водой.

Звуки вдруг разом стихли. Котаро толкнул дверь и вышел на выполосканную дождём улицу. Глянцевые чёрные стены блестели золотым в лучах пробившегося сквозь тучи солнца. Котаро купался в них, озябнув от холодного ветра, всматривался в улицу. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле; от волнения его тошнило, а ноги едва держали после трёх бессонных ночей.

Люди постепенно выходили, и всеобщая радость от прояснившегося неба внезапно разозлила Котаро.

Лео не было. Где Лео? Почему его ещё нет?

Котаро сглотнул и прислонился плечом к стене, пытаясь хоть в ней найти опору.

Но потом он услышал шаги, мягкие и родные. Усталость забылась, и ноги сами понесли его вперёд. Они обнялись на середине движения, врезались друг в друга, и Котаро сжал в руках плащ Лео. Тот обнял его одной рукой, поцеловал в макушку; другой он держал корзинку, нагруженную свёртками. Котаро чувствовал запах свежего хлеба, сыра и мяса, и ещё трав для зелий.

— Прости меня. Ты совсем замёрз, пойдём в дом, — и Лео затянул его под свой плащ, прижал к себе одной рукой.

Только это помогло Котаро дойти до дома; облегчение и радость разом лишили его сил, и он едва переставлял ноги, отчаянно цепляясь за рубашку Лео. Хотелось спросить — где ты был? Наверное, буря застигла его, когда он брал книги…  Котаро знал, что у Лео есть знакомые повсюду, даже в Асшае, с его тайнами и общинами. Он поразительно быстро заводил друзей, очаровывал своими манерами и улыбкой. Другие руки тянулись к нему, к шелковистым волосам и белой коже. Другие люди оставляли на нём свои следы и запахи. Другие люди прикасались к Лео, хотели сделать его своим. Отнимали у Котаро то единственное, что принадлежало ему, и от этого внутри делалось больно.

В спальне Лео растопил камин, чтобы прогнать сырость, а Котаро всё никак не мог отойти от него, тенью льнул к спине. Когда Лео устроился в кресле у огня, сидел в ногах, прижавшись щекой к бедру. Тепло брало своё, глаза закрывались, а тело стало мягким и тяжёлым. 

Потом Лео отнёс его в постель, лёг рядом, и они обнялись. Котаро заснул почти мгновенно, слишком измотанный ожиданием и страхом, согретый лаской и тихими словами, смысла которых он уже не мог разобрать.

Во сне он бежал по пустыне, пытаясь отыскать что-то, но попал в капкан и проснулся от боли в зажатых лапах. В постели Котаро был один, и боль из рук перешла снова в грудь, надулась там мыльным пузырём и лопнула, стоило Лео войти в комнату.

— Я... — начал Котаро, но замолчал, не зная, не умея сказать то, что ядом плескалось у него внутри.

— Прости меня, — Лео сел на кровать и раскрыл руки. Должно быть, он успел принять ванну, потому что пахло только им — морской водой и ветром, и ещё лавандой, и немного кровью, и самим Котаро. Волосы у него не успели высохнуть. — Прости меня, — повторил Лео. Он касался его легко: гладил по плечам и спине, у основания шеи, там, где волосы были совсем мягкие, а на коже памятью от пятен рассыпались веснушки.

Они снова легли, сплелись руками и ногами. Котаро нравились такие дни, когда Лео принадлежал только ему, оставался здесь, и всё было правильным. Асшай постоянно хотел вырывать его из рук Котаро, маня магией, но Котаро только вцеплялся сильнее, распластывал себя всего. Жалел, что не достиг ещё зрелости, что у него нет мощи тигров, чтобы доказать своё право не наблюдать со стороны, а стоять рядом.

Руки Лео гуляли по его телу, разминая задеревеневшие от ожидания мышцы, и изредка он касался губами щеки, носа или лба. Говорил что-то, но Котаро не слушал. Напряжение в теле сменилось другим — горячим и радостным; в последнее время это случалось всё чаще, но Лео словно не замечал, как Котаро украдкой подглядывает, как трогает себя, повторяя прикосновения Лео на своей коже и там, где Лео не касался.

Сейчас, разморённый близостью и разделённым теплом, Котаро не хотел двигаться, но переплёл их пальцы и поцеловал, а потом поднял голову. Лео улыбался, и внезапно его присутствие — запах и прикосновения, ощущение принадлежности, — всё это стало таким сильным, что Котаро застонал, цепляясь за Лео. Тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, и, когда он успокоился, внизу живота было влажное.

— Думаю, нам стоит поехать в Тейко, — сказал ему в макушку Лео. — Мы слишком долго задержались здесь.

Котаро показалось, что его слова пахнут сталью и дымом.


	9. Day 26. Toys (MSZS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MDZS; Лань Сичэнь/Цзян Чэн, технически после текста про Не Минцзюэ и Цзян Чэна. Где-то через ~пять лет после смерти Вэй Усяня.  
> И да, ЛСЧ всё ещё асексуал. Всё ещё deal with it.

Всё утро Лань Сичэнь провёл на совете с чиновниками из Гусу и Цайи — они обсуждали урожай и рыбную ловлю. Воды озера Билинь, некогда поражённые омутом, наконец-то очистились, и жизнь вернулась в него. Это были радостные новости, но сердце Лань Сичэня сжималось от горя, когда он думал, что на это ушло почти десять лет: после того, как заклинателям пришлось осушить озеро, город, живший рыбной ловлей, обезлюдел, а война отложила восстановление ещё на несколько лет.

Лань Сичэнь задержался и на обед и принял приглашение на водную прогулку. Они посетили плавучие посты; после случая с омутом Лань Цижэнь распорядился, чтобы озеро постоянно патрулировали несколько заклинателей. В этом не было необходимости — вряд ли после войны кто-то рискнул на подобный поступок, но горожанам от этого было спокойнее.

День выдался жаркий и безветренный, но от воды шла прохлада. Удивительными казались царившее над озером спокойствие и безмолвие, нарушаемые лишь ударами вёсел об воду и негромкими разговорами людей в лодках. Это были не те лёгкие лодчонки, на которых они сражались с утопленниками, а большие и тяжёлые прогулочные баржи, украшенные лентами и цветами. Придерживая рукав, Лань Сичэнь опустил руку за борт, но до воды было далеко; на сердце вновь стало тяжело.

Когда они сошли на берег, на пристани дожидался посланец из Облачных Глубин. При виде Лань Сичэня он низко поклонился:

— Прошу прощения, Цзэу-цзюнь, но к вам прибыл глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян.

Сопровождавшие Лань Сичэня чиновники зашептались; Цзян Ванъина, которого про себя Лань Сичэнь по-прежнему называл Цзян Чэном, никто уже не помнил сиротой из уничтоженного ордена, теперь его знали как Саньду-шеншоу, безжалостного охотника на сбившихся с пути заклинателей. Его жестокость восхвалялась в умытом кровью мире, где ненавидели тёмный путь.

В последние годы он часто навещал Облачные Глубины — молва сходилась на том, что он изучает сохранившиеся в библиотеке древние тексты.

Это было частью правды, но далеко не всей.

Попрощавшись со спутниками, Лань Сичэнь в сопровождении посланца, взмыл на мече в небо под радостный визг детишек, наблюдавших за этим с пристани.

Когда они вернулись в Облачные Глубины, звонил гонг к ужину. Дневная жара немного спала, но даже в горах было душно. Лань Сичэнь распорядился принести еду в библиотеку и сам заспешил туда; Цзян Чэн всегда ждал его там, коротая время за чтением книг, которые каждый визит откладывал для себя на отдельный столик точно домашнее задание. Много раз Лань Сичэнь предлагал ему взять их с собой или переписать и послать в Юньмэн, но Цзян Чэн каждый раз отказывался, словно искал оправдание для очередного визита.

Как будто глава ордена не мог навестить главу ордена; как будто Лань Сичэнь прогонит его из Облачных Глубин, если Цзян Чэн не придумает повод.

— Ты так испортишь зрение, — мягко укорил Лань Сичэнь, войдя в библиотеку,

Цзян Чэн читал в неровном свете догорающей свечи. Рядом с ним на полу стоял небольшой сундучок.

Отложив книгу, он потянулся и повернулся к Лань Сичэню.

— Я приехал из Башни Карпа. Глава ордена Цзинь попросил передать тебе это, — он указал на сундучок, — и его лучшие пожелания, а также напомнить, что ты давно не навещал его, — при этих словах Цзян Чэн не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Лань Сичэнь. — Как дела у А-Линя?

В эти годы только разговоры о племяннике вызывали на лице Цзян Чэна искреннюю улыбку. Он любил этого ребёнка всей той любовью, что прежде была для отца и матери, сестры и даже названного брата.

— Жена главы ордена Цзинь слишком его балует, — нахмурился Цзян Чэн.

Они немного поговорили о методах воспитания юных послушников в разных орденах; с усмешкой Цзян Чэн сказал, что стоило прислать Цзинь Лина в Облачные Глубины на несколько месяцев, тогда бы он перестал капризничать. Лань Сичэнь вспомнил, что не так давно сам Цзян Чэн был послушником, и со своими друзьями устраивали пьянки в комнатах друг у друга, думая, что никто об этом не знает.

Солнце выжгло всю Поднебесную, оставив пустоши там, где прежде была жизнь.

Вскоре двое послушников принесли уставленные плошками подносы и заново зажгли свечи. Лань Сичэнь попросил перенести сундучок в его покои.  

Они поели, и от тёплой еды Лань Сичэню стало дурно; в комнате, нагретой за долгий день, было нечем дышать. Словно почувствовав это, Цзян Чэн спросил разрешения окунуться в исцеляющий источник: сперва он был на на ночной охоте, которая неожиданно переросла в затяжную погоню на несколько дней, после которой нанёс визит в Башню Карпа к Цзинь Лину и оттуда направился в Облачные Глубины.

Маленькие огни свечей бросали на его лицо резкие пляшущие тени, и Лань Сичэнь подумал, что Цзянь Чэн выглядит старше своего отца, каким его навсегда запомнил Лань Сичэнь. И что он больше похож на свою мать — и тяжёлым характером, и красотой. В линиях их лиц упрямство, гордыня и обида выполоскали мягкость, присущую семье Цзян.

Они вышли из библиотеки; казалось, воздух стал ещё горячее и плотнее. Позволив себе маленькую слабость, Лань Сичэнь шёл медленно, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы ответить на приветствия послушников; Цзян Чэн следовал за ним, вытягиваясь изломанной тенью по дорожкам.

Даже в такую погоду источник не пользовался популярностью — пожалуй, это было одно из самых тихих мест в Облачных Глубинах. Они неспешно разделись и зашли в воду; после духоты дня ледяная вода приятно обжигала кожу. Лань Сичэнь почувствовал, как проясняется голова, и улыбнулся, глядя, как мелко подрагивает Цзян Чэн, растирая себе плечи. На груди и руках Лань Сичэнь заметил старые и новые синяки.

Вспомнилось, как он впервые рассказал об этом источнике Цзян Чэну, нёсшему на спине Вэй Усяня после очередного наказания. Помнит ли сам Цзян Чэн об этом? Лань Сичэнь подумал — конечно, помнит. Цзян Чэн лелеял все воспоминания, выворачивая их наизнанку и растравливая себя. Он боялся забыть и простить и приезжал в Облачные Глубины каждый раз, когда весёлый смех в его голове стихал или наоборот звучал слишком громко.

Отдохнув, они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи в центральном садике — Цзян Чэн незаметно вложил в его ладонь ключ от сундучка, погладив запястье кончиками пальцев — и разошлись каждый к себе.

Сундучок от А-Яо поставили у самого входа в его покои. Лань Сичэнь подвинул его к своему рабочему столу и, отперев, открыл крышку. Поверх белого шёлка, скрывавшего содержимое, лежало письмо.

Улыбаясь, Лань Сичэнь развернул его: А-Яо коротко писал, что у них всё хорошо, приглашал в гости и в конце выражал надежду, что ему и — неожиданно — Цзян Ванъину понравится подарок. Лань Сичэня удивило не то, что А-Яо знал или подозревал что-то, а то, что он сообщил об этом в письме, а не лично. Возможно, он и правда давно не навещал Башню Карпа.

Развернув шёлк, Лань Сичэнь почувствовал, как его щёки заливает румянец. Коснулся пальцами гладкого камня и тут же отдёрнул руку. Только у А-Яо хватило хладнокровия и бесстыдства сделать ему такой подарок — и из нефрита, конечно же.  

Рядом с удивительно детально сделанной... игрушкой лежал флакон, видимо, с маслом.

Лань Сичэнь долго сидел, не решаясь достать игрушку, пока с улицы не раздался раскат грома, потом ещё один, и вот на землю обрушились потоки воды. Он встал и отодвинул дверь, чтобы впустить в комнату прохладу и ветер. Капли воды долетели до его лица, и Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся грозе. Сверкнула молния, раскалывая небо, и из темноты выступил Цзян Чэн. Он прошёл в комнату, оставляя после себя следы на полу.

— Наконец-то эта жара закончится, — проворчал он, снимая мокрую насквозь одежду.

Лань Сичэнь подошёл к нему, и они поцеловались, легко и целомудренно.

— Я хочу кое-что тебе показать. — Взяв Цзян Чэна за руку, Лань Сичэнь подвёл его к сундучку. Они сели рядом, соприкасаясь коленями и не расцепляя рук. Цзян Чэн медленно перевёл взгляд с сундучка на Лань Сичэня и приподнял бровь. Тот вновь покраснел: — Если ты не против. Я могу отослать это обратно.

И хорошенько поговорить с А-Яо о его чувстве юмора.

— Если не против ты, — поправил Цзян Чэн, снова целуя его.

Лань Сичэню хотелось сказать — но всё это ради тебя, мне это не нужно.

Когда Цзян Чэн пришёл к нему с теми же пустым глазами, с которым он приходил к Не Минцзюэ, у Лань Сичэня не нашлось слов, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но нашлись объятия, в которые Цзян Чэн упал и остался там. Это была потребность в близости от того, кому он доверял. Устав от боли и одиночества, от ненависти, он приходил к нему раз за разом и просил тепла.

Цзян Чэн достал игрушку из сундучка. Мастерство, с которым вырезали из нефрита этот искусственный член, поражало. На конце было вставлено серебряное кольцо, вероятно, чтобы держать его во время использования. Но, надо сказать, А-Яо… весьма польстил им обоим — Цзян Чэн с трудом мог сомкнуть вокруг игрушки пальцы, да и длиной она превосходила их обоих.

— Однако глава ордена Цзинь тот ещё затейник, — заметил Цзян Чэн. То, как он касался гладкого нефрита, больше напоминало ласку, чем любопытство. Взвесив игрушку ещё раз в руке, он вернул её обратно в сундучок.

— Я поговорю с ним об этом.

— Не стоит.

На этот раз ведущим был Цзян Чэн. Он поднялся, увлекая за собой Лань Сичэня, раздел его, и они легли на постель лицом друг к другу. На улице бушевала гроза, но они не обращали на неё внимания, потерявшись в медленных поцелуях. Такой вид близости нравился Лань Сичэню в отличие от прочих.

Потом к поцелуям добавились тёплые ладони повсюду. Иногда Лань Сичэню вспоминалась жадность, с которой сплетались Не Минцзюэ и Цзян Чэн, как Цзян Чэн, ещё мальчишка, отчаянно отдавался равнодушию Не Минцзюэ и радовался ему.

С ним Цзян Чэн был другим — тоже жадным, но терпеливым и заботливым; уже не мальчишка, но всё ещё несчастный и потерявшийся ребёнок.  

Потом Цзян Чэн отошёл и вернулся с маслом и игрушкой, положил её рядом и смазал пальцы.

— Я сам, — предупредил он.

Цзян Чэн снова лёг, прильнув головой к его плечу. Одну ногу он согнул в колене и перебросил её через бедро Лань Сичэня, и начал растягивать себя. Его член, давно возбуждённый, прижимался к животу, и Лань Сичэнь накрыл его ладонью, легко лаская. Цзян Чэн застонал и поднял к нему голову. Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся, целуя его, и снова, и снова, пока Цзян Чэн не начал задыхаться, а на ладонь Лань Сичэня не брызнуло тёплое семя.

— Я готов, — сказал Цзян Чэн, убирая руку. Он дышал почти ровно; такой короткой разрядки для него всегда было мало.

Лань Сичэнь смазал игрушку маслом, удивляясь тому, как мало она весит — точно нефрит внутри был полым, — и нерешительно замер, не зная, куда ему лучше сесть или лечь.

— Хочу видеть твоё лицо, — неожиданно застенчиво попросил Цзян Чэн, и Лань Сичэнь кивнул. Цзян Чэн снова согнул ноги и раздвинул их, открываясь. Лань Сичэнь взялся за кольцо на основании и осторожно надавил на вход. То, как легко игрушка скользнула внутрь, почти напугало его; он не хотел причинить вреда Цзян Чэну, даже если тот сам этого хотел. Они заключили молчаливый договор, и Лань Сичэнь уступал во всём, кроме этого.

Он двигал рукой медленно, не отрывая взгляда от лица Цзян Чэна — вот он нахмурился, а вот приоткрыл рот в беззвучном крике, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу. Лань Сичэнь задвигал рукой быстрее, подстраиваясь под его ритм, пока Цзян Чэн не выгнулся на кровати, вскрикнув особенно громко, и не рухнул обратно, тяжело дыша.

Потом он поднял руку, потянул за прядь волос Лань Сичэня. Тот лёг рядом, чтобы Цзян Чэн вновь мог устроиться головой у него на плече.

— Отпусти, — прошептал вдруг Цзян Чэн и перехватил руку Лань Сичэня, сжимавшую кольцо на игрушке. Переплёл их пальцы и прижался к ним губами. — Давай просто полежим так.

Лань Сичэнь сцеловал из уголка его глаз слёзы и отвёл от лица влажные волосы. Цзян Чэн ещё не кончил, но иногда он становился таким — отказывался в последний момент, не продлевал удовольствие, но словно мучил себя, изводя ожиданием.

Тогда Лань Сичэнь просто оставался рядом, позволял раз за разом прятаться в своих объятиях. Иногда ему становилось интересно, понимает ли сам Цзян Чэн, что он бежит к нему не за плотскими удовольствиями, а именно за этими моментами, за слезами, которых он не замечает, за нежным шёпотом и простой лаской.

Иногда Лань Сичэнь плакал вместе с ним, потому что этой боли было слишком много для одного человека, и ещё потому что у у него внутри хватало своей.

Наконец Цзян Чэн положил свободную руку Лань Сичэня на свой член. Пока Лань Сичэнь доводил его до разрядки, он дрожал и ёрзал, точно пытался устроиться удобнее с игрушкой внутри — или, может, хотел насадиться на неё сильнее, но при этом упорно отказывался отпустить вторую руку Лань Сичэня или помочь себе сам.  Когда Цзян Чэн наконец замер, излившись в его ладонь, Лань Сичэнь осторожно вытащил игрушку и отложил её в сторону. Склонился посмотреть, всё ли в порядке — нефритовый член и правда был куда больше его собственного. Цзян Чэн был раскрыт сильнее обычного, но в остальном казался в порядке.

Теперь, когда их отпустил момент близости, шум грозы вновь наполнил комнату. Жара ушла, оставив приятную прохладу.

Лань Сичэнь помог Цзян Чэну привести себя в порядок, а после устроился рядом и укрыл их обоих тонким одеялом. Они переплелись руками и ногами, и Лань Сичэнь понял, что Цзян Чэн вновь плачет. Он ничего не сказал, никогда не говорил, только держал его, пока тот не забылся сном.

Когда он проснулся, раньше, чем обычно, Цзян Чэна уже не было, как не было и следов его присутствия; только у стола стоял запертый сундучок.

Лань Сичэнь вышел на улицу, слегка ёжась от холодного утреннего воздуха. Он знал, что Цзян Чэн вернулся в свою комнату. Они встретятся за завтраком, как и всегда, а после пойдут в библиотеку, обсудить очередную книгу.

Потом Цзян Чэн уедет к своим клеткам в Юньмэн, или на ночную охоту, или к Цзинь Лину. И где-то на своём пути он вновь встретит призраков — в цветущих лотосах, неловких тёмных заклинателях или смехе Цзинь Лина — и приедет в Облачные Глубины.

Каждый раз, говоря слова прощания, Лань Сичэнь надеялся, что изгнал всех призраков, понимая, что сам ими же и обратился.


	10. Day 29. Double Penetration (VLD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вольтрон, Гриффин/Ланс/Кинкейд. Написано до восьмого сезона, когда у Кинкейда обнаружились характер и склонность к домашнему видео.

— Привет, — Ланс повернул голову и улыбнулся так, словно Джеймс был центром его вселенной. Тот никак не мог привыкнуть к нему такому. В памяти остался бестолковый неуклюжий  мальчишка, который всё портил, но Вольтрон, то, через что паладины прошли в космосе, изменили его. Точно космос был раковиной, а Ланс — песчинкой.

Кинкейд молча кивнул и отодвинул планшет, с которого они оба что-то читали. Улыбка Ланса дрогнула, когда Кинкейд осторожно поднялся, увлекая его за собой. Тот послушно прогнулся в пояснице, поднимая задницу, а его колени разъехались в стороны. Джеймс услышал тихий прерывистый вздох, но потом Кинкейд погладил Ланса между лопаток, провёл ладонью до бедра, и Ланс снова заулыбался.

— Иди к нам, — позвал он Джеймса, и тот подошёл, думая, как всё-таки вышло так, что впустить в свою жизнь — в свою постель — сразу двух человек оказалось так просто.

Он оставил их полчаса назад, когда они только начали, и Ланс уверил, что они подождут.

— Вы что, всё это время так лежали? — спросил Джеймс, расстёгивая форменную куртку; под ней у него ничего не было, вызов Ризави застал их в… не самый удобный момент.

Кинкейд только кивнул.

— Так веселее. Но без тебя мы не стали делать ничего больше, — добавил Ланс.

Мысль о том, что все полчаса Ланс пролежал под Кинкейдом с членом в заднице, встряхнула Джеймса. Он сглотнул. Иногда Ланс казался сумасшедшим. На прошлой неделе он уговорил всех поехать к океану на день — ведь мы заслужили день отдыха! — а потом трахнул Джеймса за скалой, пока его самого трахал Кинкейд. Они были так близко ото всех, что Джеймс слышал, как отчаянно и безуспешно Ризави флиртовала с Вероникой.

Ланс скользил взглядом вслед за руками Джеймса, когда он расстёгивал и снимал штаны, и это настойчивое ожидание тянуло вперёд.

Забираясь на кровать, Джеймс думал, что вне этой комнаты, без улыбок Ланса, всё это было совершенно невозможно.

— Тебе удобно? — спросил вдруг Кинкейд.

— Вполне, — Ланс чуть поёрзал, и Кинкейд придержал его за бёдра. В том, как его руки касались Ланса, неуверенно и осторожно, было что-то завораживающее. Ни с кем больше Кинкейд не вёл себя так, не улыбался никому так, как Лансу. Тот смог забраться внутрь и разлиться под кожей теплом.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Ланс и похлопал по матрасу перед собой. Он приподнялся на локтях и потянулся вперёд, лизнул головку члена и погладил его кончиками пальцев. В такой позе не могло быть удобно, и это только сильнее заводило: то, как Ланс жертвовал комфортом ради удовольствия — чужого и своего собственного.

Когда у Джеймса встал, Ланс обернулся к Кинкейду:

— Помоги мне подняться, пожалуйста.

Тот обхватил его одной рукой поперёк груди и потянул на себя, усаживая себе на колени. Ланс широко развёл ноги, и Джеймс невольно уставился туда, где соединялись их тела. Интересно, как Кинкейд чувствовал себя эти полчаса. Когда он просто был… внутри? Джеймсу казалось, что это должно сводить с ума, ведь Ланс такой узкий.

Но потом Ланс поймал его руку, потянул к ним. Джеймс придвинулся ближе и положил ладонь ему на бедро. Поцеловав его в губы, Ланс сказал:

— Хочу вас обоих сразу, — и засмеялся. Джеймс смотрел на него с недоверием и восторгом, а Кинкейд только поглаживал по животу. Может, Ланс уже говорил ему об этом; хотя скорее он просто был согласен на всё, что тот предлагал.

— Это не слишком? — неуверенно спросил Джеймс. Они уже столько всего успели попробовать, что он уже мало чему удивлялся, но… всё-таки удивлялся.

Вместо ответа Ланс снова взял его руку и опустил ниже. Джеймс осторожно погладил его анус, чувствуя жар двух тел. Сглотнув, попробовал ввести палец. Кинкейд где-то сверху резко выдохнул, а Ланс постарался ещё шире раздвинуть ноги.

Это было так странно: растягивать Ланса и одновременно как будто дрочить Кинкейду, но им, кажется, было хорошо, и Джеймс попытался добавить второй палец. Вышло не сразу, но он смог. Ланс сдавленно застонал, как стонут от боли, не наслаждения. Джеймс тут же замер, обеспокоенно поднял голову, но Ланс потянулся его поцеловать, так жадно, словно хотел вытянуть весь воздух из лёгких.

Свободной рукой Кинкейд зарылся в волосы Джеймса, поглаживая его затылок. Оторвавшись от Ланса, Джеймс поднял к нему голову и улыбнулся. После бури, заключённой внутри Ланса, поцелуи Кинкейда были почти холодными. Зажатый между ними, Ланс всхлипывал и чуть покачивал бёдрами, точно пытаясь растянуть себя ещё сильнее. Джеймса вдруг заворожила идея просунуть внутрь всю ладонь и обхватить член Кинкейда. Может, однажды, но пока он до сих пор не был уверен, что сможет войти в Ланса — сейчас внутри Ланса было три пальца, и он с трудом мог двигать рукой.

— Пожалуйста, — вдруг всхлипнул Ланс и надавил на плечо Кинкейда.

— Мне лечь? — уточнил тот.

Ланс согласно мотнул головой, и Кинкейд, убрав руки, опустился спиной на матрас. Вдруг Ланс качнулся вперёд, освобождаясь, и навалился Джеймсу на грудь. Тот едва успел убрать руку и рефлекторно обнял его, недоумённо моргнув. Кинкейд приподнялся на локте, не сводя с них напряжённого взгляда. Джеймс видел, что он волнуется за Ланса, но потом его взгляд упал на чуть покачивающийся член, блестящий от смазки, и он подумал, как они будут зажаты внутри Ланса… если тот, конечно, не передумал.

— Я готов, — Ланс поцеловал Джеймса в плечо. — Райан первый, а ты второй, хорошо?

— Конечно. Если тебе будет больно, скажи, мы не хотим, чтобы ты... пострадал.

Занятно, как после всего Джеймс ещё мог смущаться. Он отодвинулся, чтобы дать Лансу место, и тот повернулся к нему спиной и медленно опустился обратно на член Кинкейда.

Джеймс перебрался ближе, и Ланс кивнул; Кинкейд успокаивающе поглаживал его плечи. Джеймс замер, разглядывая их до болезненного возбуждения: Ланс мелко дрожал и ёрзал, точно пытаясь усесться на члене Кинкейда удобнее; его рёбра неровно поднимались в такт сбитому дыханию. Смуглая рука на плече чуть светлее, и он сам — почти белый рядом с ними в холодном свете ламп. Насмотревшись, Джеймс осторожно оттянул ягодицу, открывая Ланса невозможно широко, и толкнулся вперёд. В глазах потемнело, он попытался выйти, но Ланс протестующе дёрнулся и выплюнул:

— Нет.

Медленно Джеймс входил глубже, удерживая Ланса за бёдра, и тот жалобно всхлипывал, пока Кинкейд мягко касался губами его лица, не отрывая взгляда от Джеймса. Его глаза казались совсем чёрными.

Войти до конца Джеймс не смог. Давление на член, то, как к нему прижимался член Кинкейда, сводили Джеймса с ума. Ланс вдруг обмяк, спрятал лицо на плече у Кинкейда и затих. Он даже больше не стонал и не всхлипывал, и Джеймс завороженно провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника, до ануса, поражаясь даже не столько тому, что Ланс оказался действительно способен принять их одновременно, сколько тому, что он хотел этого. Он опять дрожал, а Джеймс не мог перестать гладить его, трогать там, где их члены растягивали его, раскрывая так невозможно широко. В этот момент он хотел Ланса как никогда прежде.

— Тебе не больно? — спросил Джеймс. Ланс только потряс головой и что-то бессвязно промычал.

Кинкейд просунул руку между ними.

— У тебя стоит, — в его голосе слышалось искреннее удивление.

Ответом был короткий стон Ланса; его короткие волосы были все мокрые от пота.

— Мы можем двигаться? — Джеймс наклонился к нему и поцеловал за ухом. — Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он тише, — пожалуйста, я сейчас с ума сойду. — Ланс снова потряс головой, потом кивнул, и Джеймс поцеловал его ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё. Он не знал, как ещё сказать ему спасибо, как выразить то, что чувствовал.

Наверное, нужно было заранее договориться, как они будут это делать, потому что Джеймс боялся нечаянно сделать Лансу больно. Тело Ланса пульсировало и сжималось вокруг них. Но потом Кинкейд взял Джеймса за запястья, положил его руки на бёдра Ланса и сам положил ладони чуть выше. Он начал направлять Ланса, безвольно распластавшегося у него на груди, и Джеймс подстроился под его ритм.

Невероятно, но постепенно Ланс расслабился, и двигаться стало легче. Иногда Джеймс давал ему передохнуть, наклонялся, целовал и гладил плечи, целовал Кинкейда; их пальцы на бёдрах Ланса давно переплелись. Казалось, ближе просто невозможно быть.

Наверное, на самом деле это продолжалось не так уж долго, но Джеймсу казалось, прошли часы. Потом вдруг Ланс зажался и забился между ними. Кинкейд обвил руками его плечи, удерживая на месте. Когда Ланс затих, Джеймс вышел из него, а после Кинкейд осторожно подтянул Ланса выше, снимая со своего члена, уложил рядом на кровать.

Забыв о себе, Джеймс уставился на растянутый анус Ланса; неверяще коснулся пальцами покрасневших мышц, и Ланс вздрогнул и не то всхлипнул, не то застонал, снова мотая головой. Кинкейд сердито посмотрел на Джеймса и прижался губами к виску Ланса, погладил его по волосам.

— Прости, — Джеймс сглотнул и сжал пальцы на своём члене, быстро задвигал рукой. Разрядка была слишком быстрой и пустой после того, что он чувствовал перед этим; его сперма брызнула на поясницу Ланса и стекла между ягодиц, и Джеймс с трудом подавил желание снова потрогать его там; это желание зудело на кончиках пальцев.

Потом он обхватил член Кинкейда и додрочил ему. Словно чувствуя, что происходит за его спиной, Ланс заёрзал и что-то обиженно пробормотал. Сейчас он казался беспомощным и милым, точно котёнок. Его хотелось баловать и радовать.

Кончая, Кинкейд запрокинул голову; его руки вцепились в кровать, и Джеймс видел, что он усилием воли заставил себя лежать неподвижно, чтобы не беспокоить Ланса.

Отдышавшись, Джеймс встал за салфетками и привёл их в порядок.

Потом они устроили Ланса между собой и укрылись одеялом. Кровать была слишком узкой, и, чтобы лежать рядом, им приходилось тесно прижиматься друг к другу, но сейчас было даже хорошо. Эту невыносимую близость хотелось задержать, продлить настолько, насколько возможно. Никогда прежде Джеймс не мог подумать, что ему физически необходимо будет обнимать кого-то.

— Спасибо, — Ланс сонно моргнул. — Это нужно будет повторить.

— Ты сумасшедший, — честно ответил Джеймс.

— Отдыхай, — добавил Кинкейд и коснулся губами пальцев Джеймса на плече Ланса.


End file.
